Climax
by Tonic the Hedgehog
Summary: Nowhere near as suggestive as the title implies! Basically a group of moments that make up the lives of the shinobi of the 5 Countries. Rated T for saftey.
1. A murder scene

"Ow..."

Temari shook her right hand a few times as to shake off the pain smeared into her knuckles. Those fingerless gloves she wore turned out to be useless. It didn't soften the blow at all.

The two young Konoha maidens stood with gaping mouths, enlarged eyes, and trembling bodies before the Princess of Sand. The streets of Konoha seemed desolate apart from the people involved in what looked like a murder scene. There was 1 body, 1 primary suspect, and 3 witnesses... 2 of which would claim that their friend had just 'slipped' on the pavement without hesitation.

"...oooo..." The body moaned painfully on the ground. She found her 'resting place' on her side with her loose brown hair covering her broken and leaking face.

"W-we are SO sorry about this, Temari-sama! She didn't know any better!"

"Yeah, she's new in town! She didn't know that you were with hi-"

"Get her out of my sight."

Temari spoke with her back to the begging witnesses, still examining her aching hand. Damn fangirls had jaws about as dense and thick as their heads...

Shikamaru simply closed his eyes and shook his head with a bored look on his face as the two witnesses drug the still-moaning body away from the crime scene. A thin stream of red flowed in the body's wake.

Though her back was turned to him, the kunoichi could feel her Nara's disapproval on the back of her neck.

"...What? The whore was asking for it. I don't care if you are some famous, big-shot strategist these days... She saw that I was walking with you."

Temari began to walk away. Shikamaru followed behind her with a long sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------

That moment when your teacher made you look like a complete ass in front of your math class by asking you a question about the Pythagorean Theorem. That moment when the feeling of disappointment was lifted when it turned out your mom was only kidding when she said the store was out of that popular toy you've been begging her for. The moment you played a prank on your sleeping friend... The moment he got you back and played a much bigger prank on you, and things got out of hand.

The moment she grasped her first kunai

That moment he broke 5 gates and sent him into the sky.

The moment blood and chakra first pumped into his eyes.

The moment he got lost in the clouds, staring into the sky

The moment he stared into her green eyes

The moment her green eyes were filled with care, watching him cry

The moment she decided she would try

The moment when she realized she was strong as 'him', and shut out the lies

The moment she almost died fighting against her fate... that moment, she flied

The moment he decided he would kill that man before he died

The moment his friend and brother left the village, and he wondered "why?"

The moment she realized her team would never be the same... the moment she cried.

Your first date. Your first kiss. Your first fight. Your first wedding Your first funeral.

Their first kunai stab. Their first confirmed kill. Their first graduation to geninhood. Their first fallen teammate... Their first funeral.

As different as these moments and 'first times' are, they are still essentially the same thing. They are the high points of our existence... The moments in life that define life as 'life'... These moments are our 'Climax's'. Every step that we take in life that isn't a climax is just another step leading to the next climax... Whether the climax is good, bad, makes us feel happy or makes us feel sad, is irrelevant. The fact always remains that when one thinks back on his life, the climax's are always the scenes that come out the most clear. You may not remember the first time you brushed your teeth, but you REMEMBER your first kiss and you'll never forget it...

These moments, in the Village Hidden in Leaves, is what we will be focusing on. The moments in the lives of the shinobi where... okay, you know what? I'm not going to lie to you guys. This fic is going to become nothing more then a holding cell for a bunch of random Naruto drabbles, one-shots and short stories that come to my mind, like the ShikaTem posted above. But... you should stay tuned anyway. They'll be good. Some will be romance, some comedy, some drama, some action/adventure. Remember to leave feedback for ShikaTem. Enjoy!


	2. Pointless Chit Chat

Okay, this is a little too long to be a drabble... so, I shall put this in the short story category. Just a short tale involving a KibaIno, the most underrated pairing of all time. Expect a wide variety of pairings to be posted in the romance-themed drabbles and short stories. And remember, boys and girls... always feed the author with a healthy dose of feedback!

------------------------------------------

"I don't like your hair."

The revelation came to Ino as clear as the crystal dish set he brought her after months of begging. She continued to run her cream-colored hand over her mate's tree bark-brown locks.

"...Why? What did my hair ever do to you?"

Kiba responded with a touch of disinterest as his eyes rolled to the top of his head so he could get an upside-down view of his favorite blonde. He sat comfortably in a beige-leather recliner after returning from a long and drawn out B-rank mission. He was tired. He wasn't quite in the mood for Ino's pointless chit-chat, but he would humor her. Ino loomed over him behind the recliner with disgusted blue eyes.

"Its... stupid. It has no redeeming qualities." Ino explained. "Its too short for me to run my fingers through it, and its not thick enough for me to get a good grasp of it. I can barely get a fistful of it when I try to pull it... it's like grabbing a pile of feathers."

Ino was not to be questioned when it came to this. Hair was her life. She cut it, combed it, brushed it, dyed it, breathed it, lived it, loved it... and she knew bad hair when she saw it.

"And why would you want to pull my hair?" Kiba wondered.

"Hmmm... I would pull it when I think you're being bad... Orrrr... when I think you're not being bad enough."

Ino grinned with a sultry stare. Kiba should have known where this was going when she first started this conversation. He was usually not one to cut off such delicious banter, but where Ino wanted to take this he didn't feel like going. After all, he was too tired to be 'bad' right now.

"Well it's a good thing that I have bad hair then!" Kiba tried to play dumb and pretend he didn't pick up on her suggestions.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is. I don't want you to pull my hair."

"Fido..." She cooed her pet name for him into his ear. "...There are many ways I can pull a man's hair... and **none** of them you wouldn't enjoy. Believe me... you want me to pull your hair."

Kiba's heart suddenly jolted with lust as Ino began to stroke his 'wild' side with words drenched in promiscuity... still, he controlled himself.

"But..." she suddenly pulled away from his ear."You'll never get to see that side of me because your hair sucks!"

"Hm... my loss then." Kiba closed his eyes and laid his head back against the fluffy cushion of the recliner.

Ino was getting frustrated now. She sighed long and hard.

"Why do I have to be the girl who winds up with the only guy in Konoha who has bad hair!??! I could have picked Neji, Shino, Shikamaru... Even Naruto's hair is thick and long enough to grab!"

Kiba sigh had a trace of a beastly growl to it. She knew he hated when he talked about other guys. She was trying to provoke him, but he held his peace.

"Whatever."

"Hmmm... you know who has perfect hair?... Sasuke!"

Kiba's eyes flew open in fury. She just crossed a line.

"I could do ANYTHING with his hair! I could twirl my fingers around it, yank down on it, tie little bows into it! I could just play with it all day long!"

Ino declared her words with an exaggerated air of romance. Talking about her old crush was forbidden territory... she knew she would get a rise out of Kiba now.

"Tch. Then why don't you take your skinny little ass over to that pretty boy's house?! I'm tryin' to sleep here!" Kiba roared.

Ino giggled devilishly.

"Now Fido... was it necessary to start calling Sasuke names? Didn't you just say it was a good thing that you have bad hair?"

Kiba didn't answer. He simply crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Hmmm..."

Ino, with a serpent's grin, tried her hardest to grab a fistful of his dark hair one final time. All she could manage was a few bushy strands in between the space of her knuckles. She giggled preemptively under her breath before violently yanking her hand upward, and-

"AAAA-OOOOUUCCHH!!!!!"

Ino burst out into laughter as she began to run into the bedroom to escape (or rather, 'prepare' for) the wrath of her enraged Inuzuka. She barely lifted her foot off the carpet before a violent tug nearly dislocated her shoulder. Before she knew what was going on she was swung 180 degrees, and plopped right on Kiba's lap. She was now in the dog boy's clutches as he bear hugged her body into his own. She was held to the side of Kiba's body, her kneecaps bending over the cushioned arms of the beige recliner. His hold was painful and violent... just like she expected from him. In fact... she wouldn't have it any other way. She was laughing the whole time.

"Why'd ya do that?!?!?" Kiba demanded with pupil-less and bugged-out eyes, his ferocity just as apparent as his fangs.

Ino finally caught her breath, and smiled warmly.

"Because you weren't being bad enough..."

Kiba, as angry as he was, couldn't help but project a fang-ridden grin.

"Heh. Is that so?"

"Yup. That is 'so' "

The two then just stared into the others eyes warmly for a good while as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I'm serious though, Fido... we have to do something about your hair." Ino spoke playfully. "If you don't... I'll stop loving you."

"Tch. I should be so lucky."

Ino chuckled one final time before resting her head against his chest while swinging her dangling legs over the recliner's arm. Kiba lifted her eyes into his own and attacked her with hot kisses... as he ran his fingers through her hair.


	3. Such a good boy

Here we have a true drabble...

--------------------------------

"_Come on, man... just keep it together. You've always been a good boy. Everyone is counting on you. Just don't look at it. You like the respect you get. You like being a good boy. You like obeying your friend and master. You like... You like bacon. No! I can't... but I must! But I can't... I...I!!" _

No one ever understood what made Akamaru knock Shizune down and chase poor Ton-Ton around the office during Kiba's mission briefing.

He had always been such a good boy.


End file.
